Each year many buildings, both residential and commercial, are destroyed by fires. These fires may be of the brush or forest fire type in residential areas or industrial fires that occur in various plants. Very often the structures involved could be saved if an automatic sensoring system, together with a nearby supply of water were available to wet the structure down in sufficient time to prevent the structure from being set afire by small cinders or small localized fires. While most commercial and industrial buildings are now being built with water sprinkler systems, many older commercial and industrial buildings and most all residences do not have these sprinkler systems. In addition, even those buildings that do have sprinkling systems are subject to the system being useless when the local water supply through the city water supply system is lacking.